Insanity
by Shizu-ruu
Summary: Pozoroval, jak mu život tiše utíká mezi prsty a nahrazuje jej chladné a nevlídné náručí smrti. Hra konečně skončí, ale jak? Shizuo ty. Není slash, pouze malé náznaky, pokud chcete. Smrt. Násilí. Krev.


**A/N: Nevlastním Durarara!, toto je čistě fanfikce (I don't own Durarara!, this is just a fanfiction). Takže budu nejspíše první člověk, co do Durarara! zde napíše něco v češtině. Proč ne. Mám toho plný šuplík, takže budu ráda, pokud si to vůbec někdo přečte a ohodnotí :)**

* * *

Neukaž mu, že se bojíš. Monstra tě pozřou vcelku chlapečku, pochutnají si na tobě a tvých vnitřnostech.

_Odkdy jsou monstra schopna sežrat monstra?_

Hledej v jeho očích, hledej známku lidskosti (marně) a hlavně nenech znát svůj strach, protože zvíře vycítí tvé obavy a přetvoří je ve tvé slabosti. A z těch už jen kovově čiší smrt - pomalá a bolestivá, a tak doufej, že si nevšimne neklidu v tvé duši. Modli se k Bohu, možná je to jediný způsob jakým můžeš uniknout z této situace. Nenavazuj kontakt s karmínovými orbami umístěnými zákeřně přímo nad tvými, ignoruj jeho mělký dech na tvé klíční kosti, protože instinkt ti říká, že _z tohohle se už nevyvlečeš_, že _tentokrát už je z tebou konec_, šmik- tou krásnou hračkou, kterou svírá ve svých prstech - a už bys nevnímal nic. Nemysli na to jak ledově ostrá musí být čepel toho nože, jak by tě zaštípla, než by se z tebe vyvalila všechna ta krev, protože by tě to akorát dohnalo k šílenství.

Vnímej mé rady sakra, teď si všiml záblesku strachu hluboko ve tvých kávových očích, jeho liščí úsměv nabere větších rozměrů a zašklebí se na tebe, nohama objímá tvůj pas a tiskne tě k zemi, nůž výhružně přiložený k tvému hrdlu, obličej nebezpečně blízko, zkroucený v dravém výrazu, když hledá důkazy o tvé neschopnosti, trofej za to, že srazil zrůdu na kolena.

A následuje tvá největší chyba, když se vaše zraky setkají- ne, když **dovolíš** aby se setkaly a on se rozhodne pohnout, krátké trhnutí rukou a ty stiskneš víčka v očekávání nejhoršího, téměř cítíš tu tence precizní bolest, která ale... nepřichází? Po chvíli zase užasle vzhlédneš a všimneš si překvapivě hladkého ostří jak tančí po tvé tváři, zatím ani kapka rudé tekutiny nebyla prolita a tak doufáš že se z něj nějakým zázrakem stal člověk, že hluboko v tom neexistujícím srdci našel soucit pro zvíře jako jsi ty. Málem by ses zasmál vlastní naivitě, když se po chvíli přiblíží ke koutku tvých rtů a červeně si kreslí po tvém obličeji, pomalu táhne krvavou linii směrem k tvému oku, kde se konečně zastaví a sleduje, jak se rýha pomalu zaplňuje barvou, neskrývaně zvědavý pohled, když jedním prsteny ověnčeným prstem dloubne do rozedrané kůže. A ty lituješ, že ses nechal chytit do pasti, že už nemáš sílu, nezvládneš se zvednout, odhodit ho a pak rozpůlit jeho lebku, roztříštit ji na matně bílé střepy, pokryté tím samým odstínem vínové, která teď zdobí tvůj obličej. Jen tam bezmocně ležíš a pateticky se třeseš strachy, marnou se stala snaha přesvědčit ho o svém klidu. Vidí tvou rezignaci a pousměje se, protože vyhrál, není potřeba to dělat těžší pro vás oba. Setře pramen vlasů, který se ti přilepil ke tváři a téměř _láskyplně_ na tebe pohlédne, jen aby tě utěšil a ty si pomyslíš, že možná není tak strašné umřít v rukou tohoto muže, že by to mohlo být daleko horší.

Načež vrátí ruku zpět k tvému hrdlu a ty cítíš jak se ti zvyšuje tep, studená nervozita se usazuje v tvém podbřišku a neúmyslně se začneš klepat ještě více. Něco se ti zaseklo v krku, ale ty se neodvážíš už ani polknout.

A pak se rozmáchne a ty zase nic nejprve necítíš, dokud nezačne tvůj krk pálit což se náhle změní v plameny. Vztáhneš nejistou ruku směrem k předpokládané ráně a pohled ti zamlží slzy, když spatříš na svých prstech čerstvou, stále ještě horkou, **životem pulzující krev**. Oči se ti rozšíří překvapením, a vzlykáš nahlas, je ti už jedno, co si lidé myslí protože-

_Maminko, já nechci umřít. Bojím se strašidla pod postelí._

Bolest tě ničí pomalu, ale systematicky, žár se usadil v tvé hlavě, zatímco chřadnoucí zima se pomalu rozlézá do konečků tvých prstů a ty víš, že jsi mě měl poslechnout, už není naděje, protože ano, ty tu chcípneš, a jak tak na tebe doléhá realita, ani si nevšimneš, že otupující chlad se rozšířil až k tvému předloktí a do nohou. A ty zase navážeš mlčky kontakt s tím rudookým monstrem nad tebou, zoufale se ho snažíš zeptat _'Proč?' 'Jak?' 'Kdy se z nás stalo toto?'_. Tiše vztáhne ukazováček k jedné slze a zachytí ji, zkoumá ji pod mělkým světlem lampy, téměř neznatelně se usměje a ty vidíš, že je konečně šťastný, **upřímně** šťastný a nevíš proč to i přesto chutná tak _hořkosladce_. A pak tě obejme, z celého svého srdce, a ty nemáš sílu nad tím moc přemýšlet, víš jenom, že tě to trochu utěšilo, a že původní bolest se změnila ve vybledlé štípání, že tvé celé tělo si už navyklo na studenou prázdnotu, vnímáš už jen teplo vyzařující tělo proti tvému, a ani nevíš, že jsi přestal pateticky ronit slzy nad svým nezměnitelným osudem, už se ani zmateně necukáš, jen tvůj dech je čím dál více mimo rovnováhu a plíce máš jako v ohni.

A žádný potenciální kolemjdoucí by nepochopil, co se v té změti končetin a krve na zemi děje, proč vrah objímá svou oběť a proč jeho oči září jiskrou, která v nich nikdy předtím nebyla, proč na prosincovém vzduchu pomalu mrznoucí tělo zvedne ruku a přitiskne k sobě druhou, mladší a menší postavu, která konečky prstů kreslí zvláštní obrazce po obličeji vyššího a jindy silnějšího muže, jenž se snaží pravidelně oddechovat.

Když se ti konečně zamlží vize, zavřeš oči a soustředíš se na horký výdech proti tvému uchu, vzdálené zvuky asfaltu a brzd, šustění kabátu, když se pohnete, a téměř neslyšný šepot.

_**"Děkuji."**_


End file.
